


Blanket Permission Meta

by Rindle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blanket Permission Statement, Embedded Video, Gen, Meta, Podfic Welcome, bp database video with transcript, bp text meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: What blanket statements are and why we have them. Plus, how to get added to the bp database.
Kudos: 11
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	1. Statements

  
tl;dr: Blanket permission is so deeply appreciated, it’s hard to convey, but it might help to know that the podfic community has been building a database1 of blanket permission (bp) authors since 2017 to make their works easier to find, and long before that there was an extensive bp author list on Fanlore2. 

To find out how to get added to the database, jump to Chapter 2. Or keep reading for more about blanket statements and why we have them, FAQ style. 

### What is a blanket statement?

It’s a fanwork creator’s written policy regarding related works, often called a Transformative Works Statement.

Some common types of related works are translations, podfics, fanart, sequels, prequels, remixes, same ‘verse fanfiction, and recursive fanfiction, but there are many others3. 

### Are blanket statements only for giving permission?

Definitely not. Your statement should reflect your own feelings about letting your work inspire other people. Statements can be any of the following: 

  * Blanket permission
  * Ask first
  * Blanket no



They can also be a combination of the three, which are called restricted statements, limited bp, or bp with caveats.

### Why do I need a statement?

It’s the best way to encourage related works if that’s something you’d enjoy, or discourage them if not. Without it, others won’t know if they can create a related work unless they ask, which they might or might not be willing to do. 

If the related work is being made for a challenge or fest, then waiting for an uncertain response is an obstacle to meeting a deadline. If it’s for a gift exchange, the creator might be unable to ask publicly. 

Blanket permission is generally preferred and sometimes the only good option for the person creating the related work. Also, setting aside obvious issues like deadlines and anonymity, asking for permission can be _stressful_. A lot of people will avoid it, knowing the answer, if it comes at all, might be ‘No.’ I’m personally waiting for replies to permission requests I made 5 years ago. I’m sure it won’t be long now. 

**actual image of my feelings about permission**  


> Image description: Clipart of a diving board towering over a small tub of water. Text on the diving board says ‘Asking Permission’ and inside the tub says ‘Getting Permission.’ Safe on the ground is a fuzzy, pink blanket with the words ‘Blanket Permission.’ 
> 
> Permission High Dive meme by Rindle. Original clipart found here: [high dive](http://clipart-library.com/clipart/1530672.htm), [tub of water](https://www.pngkit.com/view/u2w7q8o0t4a9i1o0_bowl-transparent-water-clipart-bowl-of-water-png/). I made the blanket myself. :)  
> 

### What if I don’t want to give blanket permission?

That’s fine and completely up to you. If you always want to be asked first, you can put that in a statement; or you can list which types of fanwork you give bp for and which types you don’t; or you can state that you don’t allow related works at all (blanket no) and save someone the heartache of asking. 

If you want to be asked, be sure to include your contact links. Please don’t say, ‘Send me a DM,’ and leave off any info about where to DM you, which I see more often than I would have guessed. 

Actually, I’d love it if everyone provided a contact method outside of AO3. Please? ❤️ 

### What if I only want to give permission for specific works?

In that case, it’s best to use tags on those particular works rather than a blanket statement for your body of work. AO3 has canonical tags, [Blanket Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query%5Bname%5D=Blanket+Permission&query%5Btype%5D=&query%5Bcanonical%5D=true) and [Podfic Welcome](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query%5Bname%5D=Podfic+Welcome&query%5Btype%5D=&query%5Bcanonical%5D=true), for just such an occasion. 

### How will I know if someone creates something based on my work?

AO3 has built-in functionality for that called ‘Inspired By.’ It creates a cross-reference from the related work to the original work and triggers an e-mail notification to the original creator. Links to the original work and creator are automatically inserted into the beginning notes of the related work, and the original creator has the option to link back. 

Open your AO3 Dashboard and click Related Works. Any work that was inspired by one of yours will be listed there, along with a button to Approve (insert a link into your original work) or Remove (delete the previously approved link). Either way, the related work will still contain a link to the original. 

### How do I write a bp statement?

It can range anywhere from ‘podfic welcome’ to bulletized lists of what is _always allowed_ , what _requires permission_ on a case-by-case basis, and what is _never allowed don’t even ask_. 

Here are a few examples, provided with permission by flowersforgraves, yuneyn, and megyal: 

  * [Limited BP 1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/profile), [Limited BP 2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/profile)
  * [BP with username pronunciation help](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/profile)



There are thousands more in the database. Find a style that suits you and adapt it to your own needs. If you do write a statement, please don’t make it ambiguous, such as: 

  * Anything goes! But let me know in advance.
  * I have an open sandbox policy. If you ask, I'll probably say yes.
  * You have permission to podfic my work, please just let me know first.
  * If you’d like to podfic or translate my work, please do! But please reach out before hand.



These sorts of _blanket permission, as long as you ask first_ statements are the bane of my existence. :(

I consider them ask first. Someone else might consider them bp with caveats. If your statement isn’t clear, it might not be interpreted in the way you intended. Everyone will follow their own instinct. Mine is telling me to run away. The point of bp is not having to reach out and explain myself before I can create my fanwork. 

Talking to people is hard. See my illustrated feelings above. 

### Where should I post my statement?

The best place is in your profile. AO3 is preferred, but Tumblr, Dreamwidth, LiveJournal, or any other site where you post fanworks probably has user profiles. Choose one for your statement, then link to it from your other profiles if you want more people to find it. It’s best not to post your full statement in multiple places, in case you want to update it later. 

If you have questions or would like help, feel free to comment below where anyone can reply. Or you can contact me privately through any of the links in my profile. 

###  Resources

1\. Fanwork Permission Statements database: <https://fpslist.org/>  
2\. Fanlore Permission to Podfic author list: [https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfi)  
3\. Types of Fanwork: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanwork>

_back to top_


	2. The BP Database

There are two ways to add bp authors to the [fpslist](https://fpslist.org) database. The first is pretty simple.  


  1. Open [this google sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit?usp=sharing)
  2. Scroll to the bottom and paste a link to the bp statement



You’re done, I’ll take it from there. If you’re registered on fpslist, you can also put your username in the sheet, so the new bp author post will say it was added by you instead of me. 

The second method involves filling out a form on the website. This only works if you’re registered on fpslist.

If you’re already familiar with the site, you might want to skip ahead to 2:00 for the how-to portion.  


<https://youtu.be/eogdOFFvB2g>

Transcript of the video below [with written descriptions where I failed to use my words].  


> Hi, I’m Rindle. I run the blanket permission database on fpslist.org. I’m going to give you a quick tour and then I’ll show you how to add someone to the database.  
>    
>  The home page is the fandoms table. You just search for whatever fandom you want [types ‘good o’ in the search box]. You can search for any word, it doesn’t have to be the first word [replaces ‘good o’ with ‘gaiman’].  
>    
>  That shows you all the fandoms that are represented in the database, and if you click over here [Artists column] you’ll see the list of blanket permission authors who have this fandom on their dashboard [clicks Artists link for _Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett_].  
>    
>  Over here [AuthorsArtists column] are the author names. If you click on their name it’ll bring up their post. It looks like this [web page], this is the fandom post. And if you click over here [Permission column] it takes you to their permission statement.  
>    
>  From the home page you can also go to the Authors page [Authors/Artists on the top menu] and search for yourself [types ‘rind’ in the search box].  
>    
>  Click your name to look at your post, or your statement to go to your statement [clicks ‘Rindle’ in the AuthorsArtists column].  
>    
>  On your post it’ll have your permission statement up top and then your list of fandoms as taken from your [AO3] dashboard on - the last time I updated it. Down here [bottom of the post] it tells you when it was updated. Mine has been a while [text reads: Last update: June 8, 2020]. Today is March 13th, 2021, so I should update my fandoms, which I’m going to show you how to do right now. Under Authors [on the top menu] is My Authors [flyout menu].  
>    
>  Okay, from the My Authors page come down here to the Add Names [section]. Click New Entry [you need to be logged in to see the New Entry button] and that brings up a data entry form. There’s really only a little bit you need to put in here.  
>    
>  I’m going to go to my own [AO3] profile. If you have a blanket permission statement, just copy [the link to] your profile. Paste it right here [Statement URL field on the data entry form]. Then take the name [username portion of the URL], copy that and paste it right here [Author/Artist field on the form].  
>    
>  If you have any other pseudonyms, other sites that you’re on - like Tumblr, Dreamwidth, LiveJournal - you can put those names in here [Alt. Pseuds field on the form]. I’m on Dreamwidth [types DW: rindle].  
>    
>  Then you go back to your AO3 page. Go to your dashboard. Expand it. Put your mouse up here at the top of the fandoms, click your [mouse] button and drag down until you’ve got them all selected. Copy. Go back to the form. Click in the Fandoms field and paste, and that’s it.  
>    
>  So, statement, author name, alternate pseuds if you want, and your fandoms, and that’s it. Then you click OK.  
>    
>  If you’re already in the database, this is just going to update your fandoms, which is fine. If you are not already in the database, you will be within a few days after you fill out that form. [I have to run some backend queries to insert it into the database, which I do once or twice a week.]  
>    
>  You can also add anyone else; it doesn’t have to be your own.  
>    
>  If you need to make a change, just click on the row and then come up here and [click] Edit, and that’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/profile) and [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/profile) for the beta, and to [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/profile), [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/profile), and [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/profile) for the sample permission statements. Couldn't have done it without you all.


End file.
